percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Frozen Fire-Chapter 10
Frozen Fire-Chapter 10 "Christopher.." It was Lucian, his voice was weak, my sword was stuck in his chest. I just missed his heart. He was reaching out as if trying to get my attention. I went towards him. "What is it?" "You forgot?" He grinning weakly. "I thought the conditions of this fight was that if you win, I tell you the information that you want." Then gagged and spit out blood. Honestly, I totally forgot about it. All I could focus on was his pained expression. I was glad that his face was his own now. I didn't know what I was going to do if that pained expression was on Dellilah's or Jennifer's face. "So where are they?" I asked. "Your sister-." He coughed then continued. "Might as well forget about your sister. She has turned into something that even you can't save." Then he gagged again. "What do you mean Lucian?" I grabbed the collar of his shirt. "What do you mean?" "Take it easy, I'm trying to fight death here." He smiled. "You'll find out soon, really soon." "And my mother?" "That's a different situation. Your mother, she sleeps in the place where we fought and you became death itself." To my surprise, I knew where that was. "You mean..." "Yes, the cliff where I kidnapped your sister and place where you drowned." Then he let out a horrible cough. "Be careful, the place it's filled with more monsters than you can imagine and well as what's left of the Forsaken." "Why are you helping me Lucian?" "Do you remember that day? The day we attacked camp and gave you the mark. When you slaughtered my brothers. At first, I always thought that nothing esle mattered except for us. We killed because we wanted to. Then that day, I saw the look in your eyes after you killed them. You didn't want to, yet you did. You killed for a higher purpose, to protect." His voice cracked. Then he continued. "That day for the first time I felt grief because of the death of my brothers. After that I felt grief for all the other people I killed. The feeling that you get when one of your family members die. I felt what I made them feel. It was a horrible feeling. That's why I came to you." "You used me to kill yourself? Then why did you fight back?" "The same concept of murderers being executed." He grinned at me one last time. "You think I would let you kill me without a fight? I wanna die with at least some pride." His head fell back."Thanks Chris. Goodluck." Then his head went limp and he died. I slowly pulled my sword out his chest. I took some wood and covered it around his corpse. I took the black coat he was wearing and drew the symbol of Nyx, with blood, on the coat. It wasn't a proper funeral shroud, but it was the best I could do. I covered his corpse with the coat, finally I took a golden drachma and put it in the palm of his hand. I lit my hand with black fire. "May your soul safely reach elysium." Then I threw a fireball that the wood. It began to burn. I watched as his corpse burned. Then a wood nymph appeared beside me. "Death, its so sad." The nymph said. I began walking away. "Can you make sure the flames don't spread?" She nodded. "Was he your friend?" I stopped and turned around, "He was my brother." Then I continued walking out of the woods. Frozen Fire Main Page <-----PreviousChapter [[Frozen Fire-Chapter 11|Next Chapter--->]] Archie:Damn you writer's block DX 07:42, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page